The Thunder Rolls
by Love-Life-and-Strategy
Summary: Piper McLean gets a visit from a fellow camper in the middle of a sever thunder storm.  A three chapter story set between the Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune at Camp Half-blood. What will happen to Piper and what will she learn? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Befor the Storm**

Piper stared out of her cabin window. Ove the horizon, a storm front was headed straight for Camp Half-blood. She watched from a safe distance as the thunder storm rolled over the camp's magical boarders. "Gee, I wonder what we did to get Zues mad at us." Piper thought out loud.

"You probably just him agrivated with your flirtting with his son." A very snoty voice said behind her. Reluctantly, Piper turned to see who it was, even though she already knew. "Drew,"

"Piper," Drew said Piper's name as if it was the worst insult of all time. "I mean, _Jupiter's _son." She corected herself. Thunder rumbled.

"I think the King of The Gods would like to be called Zeus, his _greek_ aspect when he's in greek teritory." Piper told her half-sister. "Though, it would take a few brain cells to figure that out." Drew's already small eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm going to the Big House. Don't get our cabin messy, kay?"

"Where do you get off telling us what to do, Drew," Someone, Mitchel, said. "Piper's our head councler now." He reminded Drew. The whole cabin nodded and whispered in agreement. Drew opened her mouth to argue, but shut it as quickly. Once the Aphrodite cabin's ex-councler had shut the door, Piper spoke up and said, "Weird, we didn't have a full out cat-fight." She told her cabin mates. "It was calm, like the calm before the storm..." Piper's voice trailed off as sthe stared at the now very violent looking storm. The whole camp was silent. Not a living half-blood soul in sight. All the cabin's lights were on, even the Hephestus cabin. They're usually at the forges. The infermery was dark, since most of the kids there would be sleeping. But a few Apollo kids were making their way there incase the younger patiants needed any help, no nymphs fell from the woods, the nyads had stopped splashing in the canoe lake because no campers were canoeing, no satyrs, nothing. Piper saw no movment. It was eery. Then, the eery was broken by a flash of lightning and a knock on the door. Piper hesitated, but opened the door anyway. And who she saw scared her to death.

**A/N: You like it? Hate it? Whatever! I know its short and weird but I wanted my first cliff hanger (the kind of story that leaves you wondering what will happen next...) I bet your wondering "Who's at the door!" aren't you? No, its not Nico, or Hades at that. Or is it? O.o Review and tell me who yu think it is, if you can do that... well see you when I post. **

Bring the rain and listen to the thunder,


	2. Chapter 2

In the Storm

Recap: _Piper saw no movment. It was eery. Then, the eery silence of the camp was broken by a flash of lighting and a knock on the door. Piper hesitated, but opened the door anyway. And who she saw scared her to death._

Just as she opened the door, it began to poor down rain. She screamed. "SHHHHHHHHHHH! Piper, it's me! Piper, pipe it down! It's me, Jason!"

"I know! I just felt like screaming!" She told her friend as she breathed heavily."Now, what do you want?"

"Get an umbrella, and what's up with your brothers and sisters?" He asked Piper looking past her shoulder. Piper looked past her shoulder too, seeing her half-brothers and sisters snikering and whispering amoung themselves, giggling, too. She shot them all her best_ "I'm gonna kill you later, I'm busy now." _look. "They're just being brothers and sisters, but in a way that makes them true blue Aphrodites."

"Ah, well, go get your umbrella," Jason scolded her. "Incase you haven't noticed, my dads kinda mad, and it's pooring down rain."

Once Piper had gotten her siblings to shut up, she grabbed her umbrella. Jason told her that they _had _to go to his cabin (and, no not for that... sicko's!) for Jason to explain something. What he told her didn't suprise her, since he was a, no _the_ only son of _the_ roman Zeus, Jupiter. (in other words, he had lost his memory, and we all found out he was roman and that their was a roman Camp Half-blood.)

"I almost got in contact with my camp, but I lost it because of the storm. Also-"

"What does this have to do with my hair being soaked and the war that's about to come up?" Piper asked, glaring at Jason, dabbing her wet hair with a towel.

"Your the only person I knew would drop what your doing, risk catching a cold, go out in a violent thunder storm, walk half-way across camp, just to listen to me." Jason explained. He was blushing, and Piper couldn't help but realize how good he looked wet, his blond hair


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Storm**

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a story to tell that doesn't have to do with Jasper. So, like, yesterday, the 19, my phone broke, so i have to wait for thursday for my new one to come in, then that'll be all good, but i already had plans to get a new one anyway... Also, that same day, my mommy's car broke dowm, in the heat, at 3:12. So when I got home, i went to anti-social mode and didn't write, sorry! Anyway, thanks a million toPJOisawesome, na, Grace, and Katie Gardner for my first ever reviews! I think this one came from Grace, it said:"Yay another chapter! Keep going! Update soon and please make the chapters longer! :)" Well, let me tell you, thank you for the support. And i also had planned for this chapter to be the longest in this series of three chapters. But, It's not over after this chapter. I have another story up called "Better With Time, a Percabeth one-shot". So, if you like this, i would apprectiate it if you read that and review it! I gotta ask you, ar the characters OOC? This is getting long, so R&R!**

Recap:_I almost got in contact with my camp, but I lost it because of the storm. Also-"_

_"What does this have to do with my hair being soaked and the war that's about to come up?" Piper asked, glaring at Jason, dabbing her wet hair with a towel. _

_"Your the only person I knew would drop what your doing, risk catching a cold, go out in a violent thunder storm, walk half-way across camp, just to listen to me." Jason explained. He was blushing, and Piper couldn't help but realize how good he looked wet, his blond hair sticking to his lightly tan skin, electric blue eyes sparkling, and his goofy grin making the little scar above his uper lip curl into a cresent moon and-_Stop! Not a good idea right now! _She scolded herself. "So, spill the beans!" Piper said as she paid attention to the sound of the rain pounding on the cabins roof and listen to every word that Jason said. During that time, all she did was think about how mean her mother was to her._

All that Jason was able to tell Piper was this: "I tried to Iris message Thalia to try and get her to tell me some stories from when I was little. It almost got through, but then it shattered at a clap of thunder louder than the cabin could make. Thats when I decided to talk to you." Piper nodded in response and said "I wasn't busy anyways." She was releived he didn't remember a girl form his past. After they had a deep conversation over this, they hung out, goofing off, just being teenagers at a summer camp cabin. Jason sent a silent prayer to his dad, thanking him for the storm. He had a secret crush on Piper, even if she was a daughter of stupid Aphrodite and he was a son of Jupiter, even if she was greek and he was roman, even if they wore sworn off eachother, he didn't care. But if he had a girlfriend where he came from, he couldn't do that to Piper, he didn't have the heart to. "What? Jason?" Piper said, snapping her fingers under his nose. Just a little trick she picked up from Annabeth. "HUH? Oh, hi!" He said.

"You were staring at me all weird like."

"Oh, sorry, Piper."

"Well, come on. It's only sprinkling now. I think we can make it back to my cabin only damp-ish."

"As long as were not soaking wet, I'm fine with that!" He said, both laughing. Then with out knowing they-"PIPER! GET UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO BREAKFAST!" Allison, one of her half-sisters yelled at her, throwing a pillow on her face between every word. "Ok, ok! I'm up! Gods, holly Aphrodite above!" She said, rolling out of bed rubbing her face in pain. Gods, her brothers and sisters sure can hit. Piper then reilized that the whole thing was just a dream, a sweet, pleasnt dream, probably from her mom. Even though she hated her mother for her siblings, she sure was glad for the dreams she sent her. She sent a silent prayer hoping to to get out of offering her mom some food this morning. As always, her mom wasn't that cool. Her hair straightner broke later that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. It's me, Piper. wanted me to tell you guys an A/N since she's sick and doesn't feel like getting ya'll sick. This is just to ask you guys if you can give her any tips on how to get more hits and views. Her first story, _Better with time, a Percabeth one-shot, _doesn't have near as much h&v (hits and views) as mine and Jasons. [Is that proper gramer? She needs a beta.] And not even ours has many. Allie would also like to bring attention to the other story. The Percabeth one. Yeah, I don't get what the big deal is with them, I mean, Percy's mi- ohhhhhhhhhh. I still need to know their back story IN DETAIL before- I'm getting off topic. Allie is new to fanfic and wants to get some more publisity. She know's it'll take some time, but she doesn't have many reviewers and favers and alerters and all that. She's worried that she might have to leave the comunity eairlier than she wants. She told me to tell you all that she apprictiates the reviews and favriting and alerting and all that, she really does. She has ideas and is writting them down at maximum speed and suprisingly neat handwriting as she sits in the infermery here at camp and gets visits from her fellow Athenians. Especially Annabeth and Malcom. Soon, she will have about six to ten stories stored for later upload. [Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll get to that. Yes, n-no, why? Ugh! Your so gross! No, I'm not crushing on Jason, shut up.] Anyway, she'll have a new story about an OC, and she gets to camp all alone with a suit case of clothes, a wal-mart sack full of shoes and a dance bag of, well, dance stuff. She also has a plan once she finishes the second book of the Kane Chronicals she'll probably do a cross over of that and PJatO and THoO. Thats all she has to tell me to tell you all. Oh, and probably another song fic. So, be on the look out for all that.

_Listen to the rain, feel the thunder,_


End file.
